


Tipping the Scales of Justice

by YOLO1882



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Gen, Human!Vastra, LGBT Themes, Modern day London, Not much more I can say lol, Potato taxy cab driver, Romance, Torture, Two dorky idiots fall in love, Violence, While delivering justice and snarking the shit out of each other, conversion therapy, crime and justice, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: I'm not really good a summaries, so basically this story is just about Jenny and Vastra working as lawyers in modern day London. They are teaming up to convict this shitty ass corrupt politician who is killing LGBT kids in his supposedly "ethical and safe" conversion therapy program. Strax is their violently psychotic, but still well meaning potato taxi cab driver. Jenny and Vastra will also manage to slowly fall in love love along the way in their epic judicial quest to avenge the innocent and punish the wicked. Enjoy!P.S. This is actually a collab work I'm doing with my beautiful and amazing and talented Tumblr girlfriend @an-angel-you-assbutt who I absolutely adore <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for a Jenny/Vastra Lawyer AU because I sure as hell never expected that I would be doing something like this! So this is my first time writing an AU, but at least I'm not doing it alone because my girlfriend from Tumblr is also writing it with me! It was actually her idea; God she is just so incredibly perfect and I love her very much. We're both hardcore Jenny/Vastra shippers, so it's all good.
> 
> Well, here is the first chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it and please please please leave a review so we can know how we're doing. Thanks! =D
> 
> Also I highly recommend following my lovely girlfriend on her super cool blog http://an-angel-you-ass-butt.tumblr.com/

Jenny Flint always got a little passionate about her cases, that's for sure, but this... this was different. Never before had she been this upset-- no, _fired up_ about a case. She was _livid_. The petite brunette was sitting alone in her study with a cup of coffee and a single lamp; It was dark, but not as dark as what was sitting in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked away from the open case, sighing. The study smelt like coffee, wood and paper, with a hint of floor polish since the board had been re-done.

Jenny looked back at the case files spread about her desk and she closed her eyes. How could anyone be so... _horrible?_ What kind of monster was responsible for this level of unwarranted atrocities? She sighed once again before opening her eyes to face the terrible task she’s been given. In front of her lay countless pictures of children. Dead, children. All of them with bruises, and cuts, and scars, and burns covering them. Marks of obvious torture. And all the victims no older than sixteen.

Her slender hand grazed over one of the pictures.

The photo is of a 15 year old girl. Her name was Clementine Lynn Roth; She had dirty blonde hair and grey/green eyes. Her face was pale and dusted with freckles. Her eyes were wide and they had a mischievous look about them. _Had..._

  
But that's not the girl in the picture that she saw in the morgue earlier that day. The girl in the morgue was cold as a February river, her limbs laid stiff and colorless, her freckles appeared grey. The sides of her head were marked with blisters and blood. Her eyelids were darkened and swollen, her lips cracked and pale.

All because she loved a girl.

She was punished for something not only out of her control, but perfectly pure as dawn.

A sudden wave of hot bile shot up Jenny’s throat, catching her by surprise and prompting her to make a beeline toward the bathroom across the hall. She immediately fell to her knees beside the toilet and proceeded to empty the foul contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She then flushed the toilet with an expression of disgust as she watched it all swirl down and disappear before her very eyes. This case really did a number on her, both physically and mentally; She felt weak, as if she had somehow aged ten years older. Jenny finally decided that it would be best to just call it a night.

So she looked at her watch, causing her to do a double take.

**_4:47_ **

It’s already 4:47 in the morning? That can't be right... she pulls out her phone and glares at the brightness. Sure enough, 4:47.

She dragged herself to bed and practically collapsed on top of it, not really bothering to change or get ready for the next day. She stared at the ceiling in grim silence, waiting for merciful sleep to enfold her in its comforting embrace. She's such a clean and hygienic person. It's not like her to not change or to neglect brushing her teeth, but she's simply too tired.

As she started drifting off all that she saw were those same battered, cold faces of innocent children whose lives were cruelly taken away from them too soon. _Maybe,_ she thinks, _maybe in the morning it'll all be over. Maybe this is all just a bad dream..._

But when she woke up later that morning, two hours later to be exact, she's bludgeoned once again by the brutal reality of a living nightmare .

Jenny dragged herself into the loo and turned on the shower, yawning while she grabbed a towel and hung it up before stripping off her day old clothing. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water pour over her body. She stands still while it drenched her head and rinsed away the sleep from her aching bones.

* * *

 

 

It's too cold.

It's _always_ too cold.

The tall, dark haired Scottish woman raised herself up from her deep slumber, wrapped in her thick blankets. Her hair is frizzy and tussled by sleep. She squinted her crystal blue eyes at the sunlight and yawned; Who does that bloated flaming ball of hot gas the sun thinks he is, going around bringing light to every corner of the world when some people like her would rather _kill_ to get a decent night's sleep.

Begrudgingly, she crawled out of bed, dying a bit more inside as a blast of icy cool air hit her. She grumbled silently about the cold as she slipped on her cozy green gecko print slippers. Vastra grabbed her dark purple robe off the bedpost and tugged it on, despite already wearing ridiculously fuzzy pajamas. She must've looked odd, a well known judge, wrapped in layers of luxurious warmth, wearing slippers complete with geckos sticking their tongues out, bags under her eyes and messy hair. Anyone who's ever worked with her would have never recognized her. Nevertheless, she was still the queen of her own house and could do whatever as she bloody well pleased.

She scratched her head and went straight for the thermostat.

"Why in the _bloody hell_ is this wretched thing set to _20_?" She muttered and brought it up to 35, because fuck heating bills. “I could have sworn I had it set to forty last night…..Strax would be convinced that it was the work of some damn spirits. Ha! The only spirits around here are the bottles of scotch and whiskey in my kitchen cabinet.”

She then strolled into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Her phone buzzed from her coat pocket, prompting her to fish it out and see a new message from "potato man child."

**{DO YOU STILL NEED A RIDE TO GO OBLITERATE THE DISGUSTING APE SCUM TODAY MADAME?}**

Vastra laughed at how extra the little potato cabby is; It was utterly impossible for him to not type everything in all caps.

**{Yes, Strax thank you. Be sure to have it heated up before I get there, it’s one of _those_ days again.}**

Vastra grabbed her favorite green mug and filled it with black coffee. In one go she downed half the cup before heading off to shower.

 


End file.
